Love Street
by cookieslike
Summary: Anzu is a new girl in Domino, Atem is an absent-minded street thug struggles for fun, but the he starts having feeling for the new girl in Domino and he protects her from everyone that wants to hurt her, I DON'T OWN YUGIOH! better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

**Love Street**

**Goodbye and Hello**

In the city of Tokyo in a big house with a beautiful garden, a beautiful girl was watching over the city from the window of her room, she has brown short hair, pale skin and beautiful blue eyes like a sapphire color; it was raining, she was just admiring the rainy day falling over the city, for her it was a sad day, the kind of day that she feels lonely with no one to be with; Today is the day that she'll leave Tokyo, today is the day that she'll left her friends behind and never see them again, today is the day the she'll move with her aunt Marie, her uncle John and her cousin Vivian, her parents thinks that it would be better for her to learn more modals, it was true, she has been acting like a rebel since her boyfriend Tom left her for Gretel, Gretel was a red haired girl with green eyes and pale skin, she is quite pretty but there was no reason for Tom to leave her, Tom was a tall boy with dark hair and grey eyes, he was her first boyfriend she'd ever had; they were completely happy together as a couple just as she and Gretel were as best friends, what a coincidence, who could tell that your best friend would date your ex-boyfriend, but then she had Miho, a blue haired girl with blue eyes a little darker than her, she was a very nice girl, even having the same age, Miho was a childish girl but yeah Miho is a person you can count on, always, but at the thought of that she have to leave all that behind, make her feel even more depressed than when Tom left her, even that she break apart from Tom and Gretel forever, she have a happy life here in Tokyo with family and friends, and now she have to move on to Domino city and start all over again.

''Anzu Mazaki!'' Anzu gasped out of her thoughts at hearing a furious woman from downstairs calling her ''you'll get late for the flight, better get down right now or the flight will be gone'' it is better than have to move on some place you don't know, that's what Anzu think, in that way she won't have to move away and stay here where she seems to belong to.

''I'm going mom, just let me get this down'' she take her baggage, it was pretty heavy for her, she took all her clothes with her if she's going to move for a time to Domino and live with stranger for her, just as Anzu could down the stairs taking her heavy baggage with her taking her some time, her mother was already standing at the door with her purse hanging on her left arm crossed of arms looking at her watching what she was doing ''I'm ready'' said Anzu taking the glare that her dear and sweet mother was giving her, it was that kind of glare that you give to someone feeling desperate and you're waiting for something to come around or something like that,

''ok, take your baggage in the car'' said Anzu's mother making a space for Anzu to pass through the door and sign her to the car with her head, still crossed of arms.

Anzu take her baggage in the car and sit in front the car aside her mother's one, it was 6:20 already so there was still some time for her to carry her baggage to the airplane and not carry it on the whole way to Domino city, the way was silent, there was nothing to say than just a goodbye, a kiss and a hug of goodbye for the two whole years, her father told her that if she gets better through the time, she can be back to Tokyo as soon as she improves her manners, something that Anzu will try to improve through the time as soon as she can to return to her hometown and get her life as it used to be before moving on.

''your flight will arrive at 8:45 to Domino, and your aunt will pick you up with you cousin Vivian, your uncle will be busy at business so he won't go for you'' her mother interrupt her thought still driving to the airport and then there was a whole uncomfortable silence, something that Anzu really hates too much, what else could she do? That's the way her mother is, like or not she have to deal with it, Anzu hasn't know yet why her mother has been so cold since she came back from New york, before the travel to New york they were pretty close as any other mother and daughter together, but then when she came back everything turned upside-down for Anzu, she really miss her talks with her mother.

They have already arrived to the airport it was just missing a few minutes for Anzu to leave Tokyo and move to Domino, she took her baggage and pack it with the women that document your baggage to the airplane and give your ticket, they walked to the door for Anzu to go to the airplane that they already announce its arrival, ''I'm going to miss you my dear'' said Mrs. Mazaki to her daughter giving her a strong hug that Anzu just replied it happily, she love her mother so much that it would be an eternity being far away enough to miss her badly '' take care ok?'' was all Mrs. Mazaki said before Anzu walked to the door to get in the plane, the man took her ticket and let her pass.

At the air plane, Anzu seat next to the window with two women at her side, she was watching through the window of the plane the city of Tokyo and how it looks from the plane when it's flying high, and it looks beautiful for Anzu, with light all around the city, big buildings and people looked like little ants from the look of the air plane, it was time, there was no turning back, not anymore, she was already up the plane, she just beg to the sky and to the gods around the world that her new life in Domino wouldn't be as bad as it seem to be it will be, right now she just wanted to be back to her house and with her friends and family, she will miss all, she was hoping her new family she will being living with will treat her as good as feeling at home, Anzu didn't kept her eyes out of the window, she sigh and thought to herself _''Goodbye Tokyo and Hello Domino city''._


	2. The talk in Benny's

**Love Street**

**The talk in benny's**

Atem's POV

I was having fun at Benny's playing billiard, until I noticed that Bakura wanted to kill me.

Benny's was the joint of the high school boys. The older ones used to be there, but when the younger ones join it too, they moved somewhere else. Pegasus was very mad for that. The young boys don't have the enough money to spend. But he couldn't do nothing but hate them. A place becomes to be a joint and just that.

There was Yugi, Jonouchi, Duke and some other friends. I was playing billiard with Duke. Surely I was winning, because the truth is that I was playing it right. Duke was much altered, because he already has to pay me money. He got happier when Honda got in and said:

-''Bakura it's looking for you, Atem.'' I failed the shot

-''I'm not hiding myself'' I told him as I stayed there, supported on my billiard stick; I couldn't think about two things at a time.

-''He says he's going to kill you'' Honda is a tall boy, more than tall than any other of our age.

-say it it's not the same as make it'' I said.

Duke was already keeping his billiard stick out.

-''Bakura it's a nasty guy'' said Duke.

-''He's not rude, of course; anyways why does he got angry?'' I asked

-''For what you said to Serenity at school'' said Honda, Serenity is the little sister of Jonouchi and the big crush of Honda.

-''Bah! I didn't say anything but the truth.'' I told them what I have said to Serenity. Jonouchi and Duke were at my side. Yugi and Honda got red.

-''Shit!'' I said ''why does he always get mad at me for stupid reasons?'' it annoys me that people always wants to kill me for stupid reasons. If it is for something important, then it wouldn't worries me at all.

I got a bit closer to the billiard table and I lost my chocolate milkshake. I always take a milkshake instead of a coca-cola or something like that. Those trashes melt you inside. That gives me a bit of time to think about many things. Pegasus was very busy with a sandwich, and I knew perfectly that he wouldn't leave the sandwich for my milkshake.

-''so, what are you going to do? I mean, to kill me'' I sat in a cabinet, and Honda sat in another one and slid until get in front of me. The others crowded around me.

-''He wants to see you in a wasteland that it's behind the pet shop'' said Honda

-''alright I guess he'll go alone, right?'' I asked with my typical confident voice of always, especially when it's about fights.

-''I wouldn't be as trusted as you are, Atem'' said Jonouchi; he was trying to tell me that he was by my side to forget about the billiard stuff.

-''If he's going to appear before me with his friends, then I'll take mine too'' it don't scare me to fight against Bakura, but I don't want to seem like an idiot.

-''Ok, but you already know how it's going to end up this'' said Yugi, trying to opine ''all of you will end up fighting against them. If he takes his people, and you take yours…'' Yugi, always imprudent about everything.

-''If you're thinking that I will go alone to the wasteland'' I said ''you're crazy''.

-''But…'' I interrupt him.

-''Look bro, Bakura and I will solve this alone, you guys just will be the spectators, ok? It won't be wrong if there are just spectators''

-''you know more than anyone that this won't end up in that way'' he looked away annoyed by me, he must being thinking that I'm such a fool for not think in that way he does.

Yugi is fourteen years old, I was seventeen. He looked like twelfth. And act like forty man. Besides that, he is my little brother and my best friend, he is the one that take care of me instead of me that take care of him.

-''Dammit Atem, it's been time that we got away from problems like this'' He was afraid that it will turn out in a fight between both of all of us. It's been years that a fight like tonight would get dangerous, as I know, Yugi hasn't participate in one before.

-''you don't have to go if you don't want to'' I told him looking at him straight at his eyes, he seems to be worried this time, last time I got into a fight, I got really hurt, with big injuries on me and it took me months for me to get well.

All the others have to go to not lose the big fame. Yugi doesn't have the fame of nothing. He was my brother and my best friend, and that's all, that's enough to me.

-''you know I'm going'' Yugi told me angry '' but you know what Kaiba thinks about fights.''

-''but he's not here'' I answer to him '' It's been two weeks that he's being away, so better don't talk about Kaiba''

-'' anyways, when Kaiba comes back…'' this time Honda spoke as I hit the table with my fist with all my strength that I could feel the table of the side shaking.

Pegasus stopped whistling and prepare the sandwich. The others stayed seated, like keeping breathing inside.

-''Kaiba won't return'' I said, I don't see nothing clear when I get angry. My voice starts shaking '' I don't know if he will return. So, if you want to stay waiting for what he will says, I don't fucking care, but tonight I will show to Bakura who's the best fighter in Domino city.''

-''we'll be there'' said Duke; he looked at me with weird eyes y colorless ''but we're going to try that the things will be between you two, alright?''

I was too angry to answer. So I got out hitting the door. In five seconds I heard steps behind me, and I don't even turned around, because I was at hundred percent sure that it was Yugi.

-''May I know what the hell it's going on with you?'' he asked me still following me, I haven't turned around yet.

-''have a cigarette?'' that's all I said to him, for now

-''you know I never take one with me''

-''it's true, I forgot it'' I started looking, and I found one on my pocket.

-''what it's your problem?'' he asked me again

-''none'' I wasn't in good conditions to answer for questions like that.

-''that Kaiba it's not here?''

-''Don't start'' he stayed quiet for a while. Once he was bothering me when he shouldn't have, and I was about to left him without breath. Then I felt kind of sorry for what I did, but it wasn't my fault. He already knows that I'm thoughtless when I'm angry.

-''maybe he has gone forever''

-''would you stop?'' I closed my eyes. Last night I've been walking around until four o'clock and I was tired.

-''this place is a shit'' it wasn't common for Yugi to say those words, he was always so quiet that every time you hear from Yugi a word like that it's impressively.

-''go away if you want to'' I'm getting tired of having listen to him. He sighed and kept looking at the river.

Now wondering, I don't know why I let Yugi to stay with us, god, how worry he get for everything! I made everything for him, and sometimes he let me see his homework to copy it, that's why I never failed a subject or a year, but that's not the reason of why he's with us, maybe it is because he's too short and seems to be weak, and I protect him from everyone, and the most important, he has been there when I'm in big problems and he helps me solve it, even if he's to oddly, he was my brother.


	3. New home, New family

**Love Street**

**New home, New family**

Anzus's POV

I spend an hour and thirty-four minutes on the airplane; now I'm outside the airport waiting for my aunt to come for me, the weather was calm as well, but I'm still missing the weather of Tokyo, I don't know yet if I can accustom at this city.

-''Anzu! '' I heard a voice calling my name, I turned to where the voice came from to find my aunt waving a hand in the sky while walking faster to me '' over here '' she looks ok, I thought at the beginning that she would be already like forties' but she looks like ten years old than I thought.

-'' how was your flight bunny, fine? '' she get to me and tries to catch a breath, looks like she was in a hurry after all, and why does she called me bunny? I liked bunnies when I was at young age.

-'' yeah it was fine thanks but, why did you called me bunny? '' I was trying to sound innocent, I don't want her to think that I'm a completely selfish with that comment, I made a small sound for that and she smiled big after my question, like she was about to laugh, and she did.

-'' did you already forget Anzu? '' she asked me almost laughing, like some memory passed through her mind.

-'' exactly what Aunt Marie? '' I asked looking at her straight her eyes, she has the same eyes as me but hers are a bit green on them, mines are blue like sapphire and just that, the truth is that I like my eyes, Aunt Marie let out a small laugh.

-'' when you were younger we used to call you bunny because you were always jumping all around the house'' I laugh a bit for the memory, I remembered my sobriquet but I completely forgot the part of jumping all around the house, the truth is that those were great memories to remember ''besides that they were your favorite animal''

- '' Oh yeah, now I remember, yeah those were great memories, how to forget them'' we stayed quiet for a while until my aunt told me that we better get going.

We went straight the car, I was walking behind my aunt carrying my baggage, my aunt Insisted to take my baggage to the car instead me because I would be tired and she don't want me to get more tired than I already am, but I insisted then to take it for my own.

When we finally reached the car, my mother knocked the window saying to open the trunk like someone was with her too but I careless who's inside it's none of my business maybe it's one of my aunt friends, who knows?

I put my baggage inside the trunk with my aunt's help, she was being nice for the moment, then I remember what a friend of mine told me that everything's not what you think it is and she was right, I was wrong at the thought of my aunt being an ugly person with me but I got it all wrong, she's so nice with me, but well it's about time to see what happens tomorrow and the rest of the days of my staying here in Domino.

I got inside the car in the seat of behind and down my head to fasten myself and when I look up I can tell that it gave me a heart attack; a girl of my age was looking at me from the seat of forward.

-''So you're the Anzu that my mother has been talking so much lately'' she looked at me and I stayed calm, she was so close to me at the moment when I looked up, that who cannot faint at something like that? ''by the way my name's Vivian '' I wanted to shake my hand with hers, but she didn't take my hand, that Vivian girl must be my cousin, she has black long hair, pale face, brown eyes, she might look like my uncle John, my uncle's Chinese and Vivian seems to have his features.

My aunt got in the car at the driver's seat and looked at Vivian after turn on the car to go straight to the house.

-'' I can see you already met each other, it's nice to see my daughter with good girls like you Anzu'' she winked at me while she starts driving and I nod at her back instead of a wink, then she turned to Vivian '' Vivian sweaty, I want you to introduce Anzu to your friends at school, she's new in the town and it might be harder for her to make new friends'' Vivian just nod at her and my aunt nod back at her.

And there we were in the driveway going home, the way was to silent and awkward one, but I didn't care about it, I just watched the town while my aunt was driving.

It started to rain after five minutes of driving, and while I was watching through the window, I could see a couple sheltered down a store kissing each other, it reminded me at me and Tom when we were still dating, it was so nice to be with him but I know that I have to move on and find another, but there's no one like him, Tom was special in some ways that it was perfect to me that it made it harder to me to forget about him.

When we finally arrived at home a tall man came outside the house to say hello to us, I tried to take my baggage down the car, but because of the heavy it was harder than take it up.

-'' let me help you with that'' said the man that came to my side already to help me carry it, and for my surprise that mas was my uncle John, I thought he would come home later and not now, I didn't expect him to be here it's not that I didn't wanted to see him, it's just that it took me a surprise to find it here.

-'' So how you're doing bunny? '' I laughed at his comment, that sobriquet made me famous in my family, so does Uncle John laughed too he was kidding at me, I like his attitude, he was that kind of person that likes to make people laugh at his actions and joking around everyone, he was still the same uncle John I met.

-'' very fine uncle Donkey'' we both laugh at his sobriquet, that's how I used to call him when I played with him when I was young, and it was donkey because I used to ride on his back.

Aunt Marie watched us laugh from the door, we were still outside while my aunt and Vivian went inside the house but Vivian didn't came back maybe she went to her room.

-'' looks like you two are having fun '' she said watching us, then uncle John put a hand on my shoulder and guide me through the door with the other hand carrying my baggage, he insisted to take it.

-'' like old times, right Anzu? '' I nodded in agreement to him smiling at the same time, I was feeling at home already, then my uncle looked at me in a missing one '' you have grown too much'' said in amazement.

-'' John, she's not a baby anymore, she already grow up, right Anzu? '' my aunt said putting an arm around my uncle's shoulder looking at him and then at me, and my uncle nodded in agreement at her.

-''maybe I have grown up'' I got in between them and they let me in and I put both arms around their shoulders, one in my uncle's and the other one in my aunt's ''but I'm still the same Anzu you met since a baby'' I smiled to them and they give me a smile back.

After the welcome of my aunt and the unexpected welcome of my uncle I was really tired, my aunt show me the room where I'm going to stay until they send me back to Tokyo with my mother and with my father.

The room was good at all for me, not so big but not so small; the walls were painted in white and the curtains were pink and the cover led was pink too with some flowers on it.

-''enjoy your stay, Anzu if you need something just tell me ok? '' she was about to close the door '' and Anzu'' I looked at her waiting patiently for an answer '' hope you feel in home'' she smiled at me and I nodded at her with a smile, she was so nice.

Tomorrow is going to be my first day of school, Domino high school, where Vivian's going too, I can't sleep at thinking that tomorrow is my first day of school, in a new town, new faces, new people, new treatments, and new school; what else? Maybe new friends could be and a boyfriend? I completely doubt it, I don't think I can find someone as perfect or more perfect than Tom, besides I'm going to stay too much time here, so it's going to be fine, I guess.


	4. The fight

**Love Street**

**The fight**

Atem's POV

The time has come for the battle, I saw everyone waiting for me, and so I got in. There were many people; I imagined that everyone already knows.

-'' We were about to send you to hell'' said Duke.

-'' You better be careful of you say to me, or it'll be me who send you to hell'' I warned him.

I counted my colleagues and I decided that it would be better if just six come with me. I didn't see Yugi, but I got worried. He can't go out too much at night.

-'' Let's get separate for now and we'll see there'' I explained them ''or the police will follow our trail.

I went with Jonnouchi and Honda. I felt like shit. I love fights. I like the sensation that I have before, something like an exciting feeling, like if I could do whatever I want.

-'' wait up, it would be better if you save your forces'' said Honda.

-'' If you wouldn't eat too much and stay seated all the time, you would be allow to follow us'' I said to him.

-'' Don't start with that again'' said Honda; he eat a lot, but he's not fat, he's tall and strong enough, but he doesn't know how to use it; everything he does is think about Serenity, Jonnouchi's sister.

-'' Just like old times, right my friend? '' I turned to Jonnouchi.

-'' You haven't changed at all Atem'' said Jonnouchi turning to me.

Besides me, Jonnouchi was the rudest guy in the place; he is the one I can count on, sometimes he gets afraid of a fight, he doesn't want to lose a friend might be.

-'' In that time, the gangs mean something'' I said to him.

-''It means to send you to the hospital'' replied Duke this time; it took me by surprise, I thought he was still with the others but now he was with me, Jonnouchi and Honda.

-''you're speaking like a chicken Duke'' I said. It was weird for Duke to say that, before we got separated for some time, he wasn't like that; he was exactly just like Jonnouchi, rude and everything, but now he changed a lot.

-'' I'm speaking like a sensible person'' said Duke. Sensible? Since when?

I stayed quiet. I needed self-control by myself, but I stayed quiet. Jonnouchi got nervous at seeing me quiet, it wasn't normal for me to stay quiet; Jonnouchi already knows what happens when I don't like such idea, or when I stay quiet in this way.

-'' Look bro, we'll be there for ya, ok? '' said Jonnouchi pronouncing his Brooklyn accent and putting his bout arms around our necks, just hearing him speaking in that way makes me want to laugh 'til death ''If ya think this will end up bad, ya're crazy. Ya and Bakura will stay alone, and we'll be just looking.

-'' Surely'' I said.

We have already reached the pet shop. We walk around the alley, we get in like cats in a hole in behind and we got out of the alley that take us directly to the river. The place was wet and it sucks.

Duke was right; just four guys that were on Benny's were here, waiting for us. Honda looks around.

-'' I thought that Yugi will come with us'' said Honda.

-'' Maybe he delayed himself'' I told him, Honda was a closest person to Yugi; they were together in almost all of their classes. The truth was that I don't even want him to appear here.

On the other side of the alley were Bakura and his gang, I counted them, just like Kaiba teached me how to do it. Its better known as far as you can about your enemy. They were six. I was completely exited that I couldn't control me.

-''Atem Moto! ''

It was Bakura who was shouting at me; he was walking faster to reach me; Man, I couldn't wait any longer. It was like if my knuckles were dying to knock him down.

-''Here I am! '' I shouted to him this time.

-'' Not for so long, son of a bitch'' said Bakura.

He was close enough to recognize him quickly. Bakura was from the same age as I am. He was strong, the same height as me, white hair, brown eyes full of evil.

-'' They told me you were looking for me, now here I am'' I told him raising my both arms to the sides, I was starting to feel the rage running through my veins.

I've been doing that a thousand of times. I used to get into fights once a week. And I haven't lost any in two years. But Bakura was stronger than the ones I used to fight with. If the war between gangs had followed, he would be the boss of the place. You can't even be sure that you're going to knock down a boy of middle school, so, when you're facing someone like Bakura, you need to think it twice.

We started to insult each other, warming, etc. those were the rules. I don't even know who the hell invent them.

-'' Let's fight now'' I always like to get to the point.

-'' Come on try to hit me'' said Bakura.

-'' Hit you? ''

Bakura put a hand on his pocket and he took a knife out.

-'' I'm going to kill you''

I didn't take a knife with me. In this time the gangs do not fight with knife anymore. I used to carry one but the school took it away from me.

The gang of Bakura started to cheer on him and mine protested.

-'' Can someone give me a knife?''

I still believe I can win this fight, the only thing I have to do, is to balance the things.

No one carried a knife with them. That's what happens when the gangs stop fighting: the gang never gets ready.

-'' Take this chain Atem'' someone said.

I stretched a hand behind me to take it. Just like I expect it, he tried to take advantage of the moment, lashing against me. Besides it gave me time to take the chain, dodge the knife and hit him on his face.

-'' Watch out! '' shout someone.

I turned quickly and I felt the tip of the knife scratching my back, it didn't hurt me, I was on time to move quickly.

Bakura stayed a few inches away from me, laughing like crazy. He was cleaning the blood of his knife.

-'' You're dead man, Atem Moto'' said Bakura, his voice sounded weird. It was because of his hurt on his mouth. I felt cold and I was watching everything fuzzy, this wasn't the first time they stab me, I know how does it feels when you blood more than usual.

-'' Look what we got here'' said a man with black hair, tall, and a mustache carrying a lighter, I know this man.

-'' Officer Wong'' said Duke

The officer Wong was the officer boss of Domino city, he's the one that makes trouble around us, and I have ever thought that he hates me for some reason. Bakura and his gang already ran away, they were afraid of Officer Wong.

Officer Wong just looked at me in a mean way, yeah, he hate me, I don't blame him, I'm a headache for all the officers and it seems that the officer Wong was the one that take my cases.

-'' Atem Moto, the little brat and criminal of Domino city'' I was famous in this city, it will be weird if someone doesn't know who I am, even the rich people knows who I am, the officer Wong was standing forward me, I didn't look up at him I was just staring at his feet, his shoes were black ''looks like you don't have nothing else than get into trouble''

-'' That 'trouble' that you're talking about, it's life to me'' I simply said, I couldn't talk too much, I felt like if I say one more word, I will end up leaning in the floor and I won't wake up tomorrow.

-'' You're just like your father Atem Moto'' he was walking in circles around me '' rebel, liar, tribesman, in less words, you're him''

It really got me angry listening to him talking about my father, he don't even know how he was; he was a great man, and I hope I can make something important just like he did.

-''Officer Wong, I'll take my brother home'' it was Yugi, he came.

-''Oh, the little Moto, the otherwise of your brother'' I wanted to hit him just in his fucking face, it piss me off watching Officer Wong insulting my family; like if his family was fabulous '' what are you doing at this time of night?''

Yugi was taking me by my arm helping me up, he's always trying to help me, why can't he see that I don't need any help?

-'' I'm just going to take my brother home, it's getting late and tomorrow is Monday, we have school tomorrow'' said Yugi.

I did forget about school, a bored institution with nothing interesting on it, it was a jail but with uniforms, teachers and books.

-'' just to remind you… mmm…. '' The officer Wong murmured in silence like trying to remember something ''excuse me boy but, what you name is?''

I laughed mocking at the officer, but the truth was that Yugi is barely known in this city, in the school he is like the nerd of the school with no friends, I don't know why he acts like that?

-'' it's Yugi, Officer Wong'' said Yugi.

-'' Ok, Yugi, I can see you're not like your brother and I can trust in you'' Yugi nodded at the officer in agreement? Such a traitor ''I'll take your brother to the school tomorrow I have a lot to talk with the principal'' with his look on his eyes I can tell that he was throwing daggers to me.

Officer Wong walked away and there was just Yugi and me, the others ran away like Bakura and his gang ran away when the officer Wong came.

We started walking straight to the house, where grandpa was waiting for us. Our little walk was quiet, if the officer Wong didn't have appeared in that moment I would have defeated Bakura and kill him with my own hands.

The wound was still hurting me badly, Yugi told me to wash my wound when we get home. My fight with Bakura will stay pendent for another day, with this time, no distractions.

For the time I can tell that I will just sleep for three hours, it's incredible how late I get in the bed and wake up earlier for going to the school. I just can't wait to continue the battle.


End file.
